


While I’m Away

by Ill_Respute



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Respute/pseuds/Ill_Respute
Summary: I was grounded for a while and challenged my girlfriend to write a story a day, she challenged me to do the same. Here are those stories





	1. Much Needed Backstory

So you may or may not have read my Girlfriend’s collection of stories(if you haven’t your really should, her side is linked in my bookmarks), If you have then you know the backstory, if you haven’t then I’ll explain more.

So a little bit back I was grounded from my phone, not an unusual thing for a teenager I know. But for me there’s a catch.  
See my girlfriend lives twenty hours away from me, a long distance relationship, and getting my phone taken means no communication between us at all  
It’s a rough time, for both me and her. And as neither of us can be together to comfort each other I decided on a little challenge. She would write a story involving me and her every day. And at the end of my grounding I could read them all. It served two meanings, on one hand she can find comfort in past memories and on the other I’ll have something great to look forward to when I got back.  
These are my side of the stories. Mischie! I hope you love these just as much as I love you, I’m sorry for my forced absence but hopefully these stories make up for it!


	2. Dripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it’s not fixing the problem, but finding someone to be with you through the problem

At nights it got real quiet, once the sun dropped from sight of the miniscule window and all was pitch black, only one sound continued. Water dripping, from a pipe just out of reach beyond the bars of his cell. Every night: drip, drip, drip. The insufferable sound kept him awake all night every night.   
Daily a guard would drop off a pitcher of water and plate of bread for him to survive off of, it was never quite enough to fill him up. With the sight of the guard the man would ask for them to fix the pipe so he could finally get some sleep. Without fail he would always be denied. For days and weeks and months this dripping blocked him from even an hour of sleep.   
Three weeks of sleepless nights and miserable days, only enough food and water to last two hours at most, before he first laid eyes on her. She came one morning to deliver his meager supplements. Unlike any other guard she listened to what he said, noticed the bags under his eyes, and saw his bones through his thin skin. She noticed and was shocked.   
She was unable to fix the pipe or bring him more food, but she refused to leave him in the state he was in. Every day she would sit outside his cell and talk to him. She found plenty of joy in hearing what his life was before the cell, and sadness in what he had been trapped in.   
He found joy in her presence and hearing about what the outside world was like. Slowly and slowly he found he was able to tune out the dripping when he thought about her, and when she was on his mind the hunger didn't seem as bad. Within a week the bags disappeared from his face and his eyes seemed brighter, he would wait every day for her to come so they could talk. Suddenly he found he could stay positive, no longer did dark thoughts of the water fill his head.   
He grew stronger every day, in heart and arm. The man grew closer to her, but the bars always separated them, but the man refused to let those infamous metal rods stop him. He got stronger and stronger till one day he was able to reach out and bend them. He forced them open and stepped to meet her.


	3. Your Mans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On two things I was certain, I was in love with you, and I was going to be your man

November 7th, a seemingly normal day. There was no major national events, there were no holidays. But on this date my life changed, on this date something happened so groundbreaking I’ll never forget it. I had been texting you all day, nothing unusual there. We had started what I call the number game, it’s a big chart with 50 questions on it and each is numbered. So we would take turns sending each other numbers and we would answer the corresponding question. I remember one question you asked me was who I would date on Instagram. The answer was obvious, you. At that time I had fallen for you hard and I knew I was hopelessly smitten, I would accept no other person as my other. This was the start of a plan I made up on the fly. As soon as you hearted that message I knew I was asking you out that day. I started planning and devising how I was gonna win your heart. Truthfully most of the plan came easy, flirting subtly and making maybe some not so appropriate implications. You sent me a text, someone was messing with you I believe, and I took the opportunity. One text where I called myself your “Mans” was the best I could make up on the dot. It seemed the message came across well though, once you knew what the phrase “your mans” means of course. You responded with a text I’ll never forget “Does this mean we’re dating?” My heart stopped and my face flushed, a few thoughts rushed into the forefront of my Brain: had I been too bold? Damnit I should have been more subtler! Asked her out like a normal person! These thoughts were pushed sharply away as I felt my phone buzz and looked down to see yes, we were in fact dating.


	4. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is a little short. I’m not feeling too hot so I kept it brief

We had discussed it at the beginning of the day, our first video call. It was pretty early on in the day when I asked you if you wanted to FaceTime after school. So all day I was anticipation of finally seeing you outside of the daily morning selfie I alway look forward to. Every class I went to that day seemed to last years, all I could focus on is that I’d get to see you once I suffered through them all. I couldn’t honestly tell you any of the topics discussed that day, that wasn’t my focus. But what I can tell you is the excitement I felt as I took my place in my usual secluded corner of the hallways after school and pulled up your contact in my phone. I can tell you the feeling I got the second I saw your face and that perfect beautiful smile beaming on your face. For the first solid ten minutes I couldn’t take my eyes off you. I watched how you moved, how you laughed, the little freak out you had as I smiled at how damn beautiful the girl I saw on my phone was, and the fact that she’s mine. In that moment that I will never forget, I learned truly how lucky I had gotten to have you as my own. Now this all sounds cheesy, trust me I know very well. But that’s what you did, and continue to do, to me. You make me such a cheesy fool.


	5. SnowTorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One  
> She was just chilling on her couch when suddenly a knock came at the door

It was cold, brutally cold. Winter had hit hard, almost overnight temperatures dropped to the negatives. Devon sat on her couch casually perusing her phone trying to find something to entertain her racing mind. Her phone dinged with a text, some person she barely knew sent her a video she didn’t really care to watch, but it was better than sitting bored. Devon slipped in her earbuds and hit play. Five minutes into the stupid vine video she heard a loud knock. It took three separate times for her to realize that the knocking was at her front door and not the video. Devon slipped out her earbuds and called out “I’m coming, I’m coming! Gimme a second.” Due to conditions at birth Devon’s right knee was incredibly stiff and painful to move once it got cold. She struggled to her feet and limped over to the door. She opened it to show a woman, she looked to have been stuck in the cold for way too long. Her clothes were tattered and her hair was everywhere, she resembled a survivor of a bear attack. She looked straight into Devon’s eyes and rasped out “Help, me” before she fell forward into her arms. Devon quickly dragged the woman into her home and closed the door. She looked down at the tattered woman and wondered what exactly led to her being in such a state. Devon lifted the woman up and sloppily plopped her down onto her couch. She covered the still shivering figure with her thickest blanket and got her own blanket. She pulled over a chair from her dining room and sat down in it. Devon slowly slipped into sleep watching for the woman to wake up.

The next morning Devon woke up having no idea of where she was and what year she resided in, after a minute or so the memory of the freezing woman popped into her head. Devon looked over to see an empty couch. Her heart stopped before the sound of running water registered in her mind, she speedwalked to her bathroom and peeked in through the slightly ajar door. The woman was leaning on the counter washing her face. Devon knocked and pushed her way through the door “You’re alive, had me scared there for a while.” One would’ve thought an electric shock went through the woman, she jumped at least three feet into the air. Devon bit her lip trying not to laugh as the woman turned and responded “I-I’m so sorry! I was just leaving!” Devon held up a hand “No, you’re obviously not in any condition to go back out there, it’s negative 10 and snowing up to our asses. Stay for a while, I’ll feed you and maybe replace those rags you’re wearing.” Devon held out her hand “Name’s Devon, what might I call you?” The woman took a second and whispered “are you sure?” To which she got a swift “absolutely” in reply. Tears welled in her eyes as she scooped Devon into a massive rib crushing hug. Once she got through a few million expressions of gratitude Devon managed to claw out her name, Annemarie. Devon brought Anne a fresh set of clothes and demanded she showered. After all this the two sat down for “breakfast,” it much more resembled what a five year old would make for breakfast. The two made small talk throughout the meal, Devon found she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Anne’s hypnotic eyes, her beautiful chocolate hair, those lips that looked so damn soft, Devon shook her head as she realized she was staring. Devon looked down at her food to try and stop being so awkward. The rest of the meal was spent in silence as the two ate quickly. Devon stood up and mumbled “I’m gonna catch a shower now” she shuffled off without waiting for a response. She found that no matter what she couldn’t get Anne out of her head. Devon kept wondering how she ended up at her door in such horrid condition, halfway through the shower Devon decided she could take wondering any more and took action. She wrapped up in a towel and stepped out into the living room to find something very wrong. Anne was huddled on the floor in a sobbing ball. Devon froze up, not knowing what to do. She called out “Yo! What’s wrong!” Anne looked up and held up her hand, there was one small cut on her palm “I-I b-broke a-a” she devolved into sobs. Devon took a step closer to reveal the smashed mug next to the huddled girl “Oh, you broke that old mug? No big deal!” Devon crouched down next to Anne and wrapped an arm around her “hey seriously! Deep breaths! I really don’t mind the mug!” Which just led to even more crying and hurried apologies. Devon once again didn’t know what to do, so she just said what came to mind “Listen to my voice. Focus on what I say” she continued speaking like that until Anne was able to catch a deep breath. Devon held Anne in her arms and ran her fingers through her hair.   
[TO BE CONTINUED]


	6. The small, extraordinary, things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are so vital yet so subtle, lets explore some of those subtle things about you, my love.

I’ve always been told the difference between perfection and just good comes in the small details. Those details that seem so small and insignificant are everything. From bearing through my long annoying fanboy rants about military crap, to the daily morning selfie I always look forward to you manage to be the most perfect person for me.   
Mornings, I’ve never been a morning person. Quite the contrary I’ve alway despised mornings. Well I should say I always used to despise mornings. I found myself shooting out of bed the other day so I could get to my phone faster to read that goodmorning text I know is waiting for me. You’ve managed to turn my most hated time of day to one of the happiest times.   
After School. These are my absolute favorite moments. After schools I can always look forward to calling you and getting to hear your amazing voice. Your voice, which you insist is the weirdest sounding thing, is my favorite thing to hear, second only to your laugh. You have just this slight accent that’s hypnotic, it only really comes out when you get excited, but I absolutely love it.  
Hearts. Whenever I send a text you particularly enjoy you have this habit of hearting it. You’ve told me yourself that it’s just a habit, but every time I see that little bubble appear on my texts it always gives me the biggest grin. Knowing that I could maybe bring a little joy through a text it’s such a great feeling.  
I have told you and I’ll tell you many times, I love you for every part of you, big or small, intentional or not, I love you for /You/. My fluffy bunny, my love


	7. Despite the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a huge distance between us, but that hasn’t stopped us has it?

As everyone might know, Thanksgiving was yesterday. Of course now that the time of feasting has passed it’s time to get amped up for Christmas! For all of those who know the context behind these stories y’all know there’s some distance between me and my baby. This would make things like holidays difficult for us, but as always we found a way. The key to this way? Amazon! We managed to arrange a gift exchange despite the 20 hours between us. I say all this to show something between us. We have so much distance between us. Specifically 1,248 miles, 6,589,440 feet. Now that’s a whole lot of distance isn’t it? And to any normal couple such a huge distance would be catastrophic, but we aren’t a normal couple are we? See despite being so separated we still manage to be just as close and just as in love as any local couple. Despite the distance I can’t help but love you with all my heart. Despite the distance I can help but have you on my mind constantly. Despite the distance I can help but always want to see you smile and hear that laugh. I’ve said it once and I’ll say it a thousand times. I love you more than I love anything else, you will always have me by your side and you will never have to go at a challenge alone anymore. The distance that would destroy any usual couple can’t stop us can it? Because it’s me and you versus the world, and when two hearts in love come together nothing else stands a chance. Despite the distance I will always be your mans.


	8. Double feature Pt.1: Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfection is a tricky word, it can mean a lot of different things for different people. But to me, you’re my perfection

“You’re perfect to me,” that has to be a worn out statement by now. I only say it to your ten times a day. But despite the frequency that I say it I don’t believe I’ve every truly explained what it means. I firmly believe perfection is a subjective term, to each person that means something different. And to me perfection in a girl means you. Every curve and edge of you fits perfectly with me. Despite what you believe every aspect of you makes me love you more and makes you even more perfect to me. I tell it to you all the time but even still I feel like I don’t tell you enough. You, Are, Amazing. You are beautiful, you are funny, you are unique, you are perfect. But most of all, you are mine.


	9. Double feature Pt. 2: Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never forget what you mean to me Bunny

Worth, worth is such a strange thing. Some people have trouble seeing their own worth. Because of this reason I wanna remind you of your worth, so you have less trouble remembering it.   
Every morning of every day, my alarm goes off and I actually get out of bed because it means I get to talk to you for our daily morning call. You are the reason I even wake up on time every day  
Thursday was a rough day, for both of us really. But without you that day would have gone so much worse for me. Your guiding words and love kept me from doing anything stupid. You are the reason I’m safe  
I have trouble eating, mainly in the form of a lack of motivation to actually get food in my gullet. But since you’ve entered my life I’ve made effort to eat and drink more water. You are the reason that I’m healthy  
I’ve never liked my smile, call it dysphoria or low self esteem it doesn’t matter. It was hard to make me smile, because I didn’t like how it looks I would hide it. You love my smile, and because of that I try to show it more. You are the reason I smile  
Along the same lines as my smile I was just as disapproving of my own body. Mirrors were hell for me, every time I looked in one my soul dropped and it would ruin whatever mood I was in. Then you came in telling me how stunning and beautiful you find me, and now I don’t mind mirrors so much. You are the reason I love myself

You have so much worth baby, you are worth the world times ten to me. I hope you never forget that


	11. One Month Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s already been a month, crazy how time flies when you have someone to spend it with

One month, it’s hard to believe that it’s already been a whole month. We’ve gone through so much and gotten so close in such a short time. In light of this I started thinking about all you’ve done for me and all we’ve done.  
Before we met, things were dark. I cut normally and suicide was on my mind constantly. The day before I met you I had made up my mind, I knew how I was gonna end my life. I was set in my plan, nothing was gonna stop me.   
Well it appears nothing isn’t the right word to say, because something did stop me. You. We started talking and it took my mind off of my misery. Slowly and slowly I started looking forward to talking to you more and more. Slowly and slowly I started getting truly happy again, not the fake happy I’ve gotten so good at showing, but truly happy. To this date I can’t remember what my plan was for the life of me, I don’t have to remember because I’ve grown past wanting to die. With you by my side I’ve grown far past that. Now let’s look at who I am today. Cutting is such a thing of the past that it doesn't really cross my mind anymore. For sure I never have made another suicide plan. Why would I? I have a reason to not only keep strong but to also enter every day with a beaming genuine smile and optimism.   
One month and I am still loving you more and more every day. I still freak out everytime I see you’ve texted me and I still get lost In your eyes just the same as I did when we first got together.   
One amazing month with my Bunny, and I know I’ll have so many more to go. I love you so much Krystin, I owe everything to you and every day with you is heaven.


	12. Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may have taken a few days, but I wanted to remind you of all that you’re worth.

You’ve already gone to sleep while I’m writing this, and while thinking about what to write I realized that I was missing the obvious! I should write about when you’re away.

It’s rare we spend more than an hour away from each other, it is /very/ rare that we spend even a day apart. Recently we had a hard moment where we had to be apart for a couple of days, and god was that hard. 

Every hour of those days was a drag, all I could think about was how to talk to you. All I wanted was to be with my babygirl and to know that you were okay and to be sure that you know that I was okay. It hurt so hard, I wouldn’t move from my bed for the first day because I didn’t want to go out and face a day without you. It took the promise of food and rereading the letters you’ve sent to get me up and moving, at that moment I realized something, a lesson that is still one of the biggest In my humble opinion. I learned truly how much I needed you  
You see when you have something you love all the time, you start to lose sight of how much worse off you’d be without them.   
We’ll being without you even only two days showed me very much how much I needed you. I was a blubbering mess without you, I didn’t know what to do with myself when I didn’t have my girlfriend to spend my day with.   
But even greater than that lesson is when I could come back. The second I could send you a text it was like heaven, I came back truly appreciating every moment. Every text meant a little more, every selfie was like the first. I came back with a new perspective and I came back knowing that, without you I couldn’t function. Without you I am a mess, without you I don’t even get up in the morning. I am the person I am today because of you, and it took a couple days away to realize but, god are you amazing babygirl, I wouldn’t trade any moment for anything, and thank you, for everything you do, thank you, I love you so much! M.W.A.H!!!


	13. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve done one before but, an update never hurts

This one is gonna be kinda different it’s not as much a story as a list, I made one of these a bit ago, but I wanted to make another   
Without further ado! A list of the man reasons I love you:  
•You encourage and cheer me on with everything I do, even if you don’t fully know it  
•You will always fight for us, no matter what  
You truly love me, and show it in so many ways  
•Even if I’m only gonna for a class period your freak out when I come back because you truly miss me  
•You draw pictures for me!  
•You always want to talk to me, even if we’re both down, you just love my presence  
•Even if I say stupid stuff, you just laugh with it and don’t take it hard  
•You realize that my memory is crap, and you don’t get offended, instead you help me remembering stuff and keep me sharp  
•You cherish every memory of us, to the point that you’re making an amazing scrapbook of it! Like holy shit babygirl! That’s so cool!  
•We can have moments together, even if we aren’t truly together physically, it doesn’t stop us  
•You get upset when others don’t call me my preferred name. That bothers me and you won’t stand for it  
•You get upset when anyone does anything to bother me! Shows me how much you truly care about my feelings  
•You celebrate every month together as a new holiday! While others may find them insignificant you continue to spend every 7th in celebration of another amazing month together  
•You remember tiny things about me that no one else can, what is my favorite Gem? I promise you are the only one that remembers  
•You brag about me to your friends! Like truly brag! That shows how proud of me you really are, and it shows that you see me as something worth showing off  
•You’re still writing letters even after the grounding! Because you know each letter is something that will make me so happy and you know that I’ll cherish every one  
•You want a future with us just as much as I do, you are as committed   
•We are able to work through even difficult things together. Instead of letting fights and distance break us you use it to strengthen our relationship!  
•You call me beautiful even when I know that sometimes I might not be the prettiest  
•You encourage me to be true to myself and love myself no matter what! You want me to be me, and no one else!  
•You teach me so much! When you see something is confusing me you don’t get frustrated you just teach me so I’ll know!  
•You like many of the things I do!  
•You and I can have hour long talks about a geeky thing together. I know I don’t have to feel shame around you, you love me even with my weird interests!   
•You trust me to show me your shy interests  
•During the hardest parts of our lives you still want to stay with me and fight through  
•You always inspire me to be the best me I can be, even if it isn’t always obvious to you  
•You’ve taught me how to be so much better of an artist!  
•You’ll put me in check when I’m out of line or being mean  
•You can calm me down when I’m raging  
And you love me just as much even after those rages  
•I’m everything to you and you’re everything to me  
I love you so much Krystin! I hope you enjoy these while I’m off taking my test! I can’t wait to hear your reaction when I get back! MWAH!!!


End file.
